in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Squidfather
Story Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Red Fork is having a peaceful day as any in Echo Creek, when suddenly, he is called by two mysterious inklings, who tell him that there's someone who wants to talk to him, called the Squidfather. Unaware of who the Squidfather is, Red Fork follows the inklings to see the Squidfather. Upon meeting Red Fork, the Squidfather makes him an offer he can't refuse. But once Red Fork realizes what he's getting into, will he be able to turn the tables on this shadowy inkling, or will Red Fork be trapped working for the Squidfather? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Red Spoon * Twilight Sparkle * The Squidfather (NEW) * Splatter (NEW) * Jeffrey (NEW) * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Peridot * Boulder * Boom * Oscar Obsidian * Johnny McSplat * Payton Piranha Story It's an ordinary day in Echo Creek. Red Fork is walking down the street, ready to meet Twilight at Red Spoon's restaurant. He even has some roses with him to give Twilight. * Red Fork: I can't wait to give these to Twilight! She'll love them! While Red Fork is walking his way down the street, Bright Spark shows up in his Spark-o-Matic. * Bright Spark: Stop right there, Red Fork! * Red Fork: Bright Spark? What are you up to today? * Bright Spark: What am I up to? I'm going to defeat you for good this time! (shoots lasers out of his Spark-o-Matic) * Red Fork: (Swiftly dodges the lasers) Yeah, right. Red Fork jumps up to the Spark-o-Matic, and smashes it with his weight, severely damaging it. * Bright Spark: Aargh! Time for plan B! Fork-bot, get over here! * Red Fork: Fork-bot!? Suddenly, Fork-bot breaks through a nearby fence, and rams into Red Fork, smashing him tin the wall. * Red Fork: Ouch... well played... * Fork-bot: You shall be destroyed for good this time, loathsome rival! * Red Fork: Wanna bet? * Bright Spark: That'll be a very dumb bet! Bright Spark tries to shoot a laser at Red Fork, but he quickly dodges it. Fork-bot begins to chase after Red Fork to defeat him. Red Fork jumps around, avoiding Fork-bots attacks, while Bright Spark keeps trying to hit him with the laser. Then, Red Fork jumps onto the Spark-o-Matic, and sticks his tongue out at Fork-bot. Fork-bot looks at Red Fork, and rams straight towards him. * Red Fork: Buh-bye! (Jumps off of the Spark-o-Matic) * Bright Spark: (Sees Fork-bot coming towards him) What!? NO! Fork-bot crashes into the Spark-o-Matic, causing it to explode. Bright Spark is seen in a pile of ashes, while Fork-bot is on the ground, defeated once again. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! * Red Fork: Well, you better believe it, 'cause it's true! I'd love to stay, but I have a date with Twilight today! See ya! Red Fork leaves and continues his way onto Red Spoon's restaurant. Bright Spark angrily grabs Fork-bot and drags him back to his base. What none of them knew, was that in a nearby bush, there are two unknown inklings, who watched the whole battle scene. * Inkling #1: He must be the one. * Inkling #2: What do we do? * Inkling #1: We'll approach him after he returns from his date. It'll be the perfect time. * Inkling #2: Got it. Red Fork arrives at Red Spoon's restaurant, where Twilight is waiting for him. * Twilight: Red Fork! I'm glad you came! I was worried you wouldn't come. * Red Fork: Yeah, sorry about that. Bright Spark and Fork-bot ambushed me, so I had to deal with them first. * Twilight: Oh, I see. * Red Fork: Hey, I brought this for you! Red Fork is about to give Twilight the roses, only to then realize they've been ruined during the battle. * Red Fork: Sorry Twi... I wanted to give you roses, but looks like they were ruined during my clash with Bright Spark and Fork-bot. * Twilight: It's ok Red Fork. You being here is the best gift I could ever ask for. * Red Fork: Aw... (hugs Twilight) * Red Spoon: (comes out of the kitchen with a pot full os spaghetti) Here you go: A Red Fork sized order of spaghetti, for the cute couple to share. * Twilight: Thanks Red Spoon, this looks delicious. * Red Fork: It sure does! Let's eat! Red Spoon plays some romantic music in the background, while Red Fork and Twilight enjoy their meal. Of course, Red Fork eats most of it. But still, both of them enjoy the meal together, and even ended up kissing at one point. After they've finished eating, Red Fork pays the bill. * Twilight: Thanks for this date, Red Fork. I really enjoyed it. * Red Fork: Me too. * Twilight: Perhaps next time we can have a reading date? I found some books I think you'll really like. * Red Fork: We'll see. For now I'd better get going. The gang could need me at any moment. Bye, Twilight! (gives her a kiss) * Twilight: Bye, Red Fork. Twilight and Red Fork go their separate ways. Twilight heads back to Ponyville, while Red Fork walks by the street to return back home. On his way, he is intercepted by the two inklings. * Red Fork: Hey! Who are you guys? * Inkling #1: No need to get anxious. I'm Jeffrey, and he's Splatter. * Red Fork: Well, if you excuse me, I have to continue on my way. * Inkling #2: That can wait. You see, the Squidfather wants to see you. * Red Fork: Huh? The Squidfather? Who on Earth is the Squidfather? * Inkling #1: The Squidfather is our boss. He's new here in the neighborhood. He's heard a lot about you. You've got quite a reputation, Red Fork. * Inkling #2: He was wondering if it's not much trouble, perhaps you could meet with him. * Red Fork: When? * Inkling #1: Now. * Red Fork: Hm... you know what? Let's do it. I'll see what he has to say. Let's go. Jeffrey and Splatter take Red Fork to go see the Squidfather. When they arrive, Red Fork sees a desk, and a chair. Suddenly, the chair turns around, revealing an older inkling, dressed with a suit, and petting a little cat. The Squidfather talks with a notable italian accent. * Squidfather: Oh, you must be Bread Fork. I've heard a lot about you. * Red Fork: It's Red Fork, not Bread Fork! * Squidfather: Whatever. Listen Fred Fork, I've got something I'd like you to do for me. * Red Fork: It's Red Fork! Not Bread Fork, not Fred Fork! It's Red Fork! * Squidfather: Sorry. My hearing isn't what it used to be. So as I was saying, Head Fork, I've got a little problem, and I thought you could help me out. You see, I have several contacts around the place. We're doing some business matters. The thing is, we're quite new to Echo Creek, and we don't know our way around. I understand that you know this town pretty well, Red Fork. I also understand you pack quite a punch. We've been having a couple of issues with a band of inklings who are trying to sabotage our business, and get their hands on our earnings. I thought that since you know this town so well, and you're a strong fighter, perhaps you could help collect those contributions from my associates in this town. * Red Fork: Why should I? What's in it for me? * Squidfather: Oh, I forgot to mention. In exchange for your troubles, I'll pay you a share of the earnings. What do you think about getting your hooves on a couple thousand dollars? * Red Fork: Thousands of dollars!? With that money... I could take Twilight to the date of her life! * Squidfather: So, what do you say, Bread Fork? Do we have a deal? * Red Fork: Hm... Ok pal. I can live with that. You've got yourself a deal! * Squidfather: Good. Jeffrey, give Fred Fork the list. * Jeffrey: Sure thing, boss. (gives Red Fork a list of different people he has to visit to collect the contributions) * Red Fork: Got it. I'll go collect those contributions. I'll be back in a while. (leaves the room) * Splatter: Boss, what's with this about "contributions" and "associates"? * Squidfather: Well, I couldn't tell him the real reason why these people are giving us their money, right? * Splatter: True. * Jeffrey: And if there's any person who won't pay, we'll take care of 'em! * Squidfather: That's right, Jeffrey. That's right. Meanwhile, Red Fork is walking around the streets, knocking on doors to collect the contributions. * Peridot: Red Fork! It's been such a long time! * Red Fork: Hi Peridot. Listen, I'm doing a favor for someone. * Peridot: A favor? * Red Fork: Yeah. You're on this list I got from the Squidfather. * Peridot: Th-th-the... the Squidfather!? Peridot gives Red Fork a bag of coins, and closes the door, afraid. * Red Fork: (confused) I guess this Squidfather is a really popular guy. Later, Red Fork arrives where Boulder and Boom are. * Red Fork: (talking to them about the list) The Squidfather. * Boulder: The Squidfather!? (Boom and Boulder run away, and give Red Fork a load of money) * Red Fork: This is odd. Red Fork visits Oscar Obsidian, and as soon he mentions the Squidfather, Oscar panics, gives him several bags of coins, and runs away. The same process repeats everytime Red Fork visits someone. FInally, he stops by at Dr. Zack's base to talk to Johnny McSplat and Payton Piranha. Both of them are astonished when they see the wagon full of money Red Fork is carrying with him. * Payton Piranha: Red Fork!? Where'd you get all that treasure? Are you a pirate too? * Red Fork: It's not for me, it's for the Squidfather. * Payton and Johnny McSplat: The Squidfather!? (they give Red Fork some bags of coins, and then lock the door) * Red Fork: Thanks guys! You were the last two on my list! Red Fork, seeing that he's finished collecting all the contributions from the Squidfather's "associates", goes back to the Squidfather to take him everything he's collected. * Squidfather: Bread Fork, you're back! * Red Fork: It's Red Fork! * Squidfather: Whatever. I see you've collected all those contributions from my associates. * Red Fork: Yeah. To be honest, I didn't know you had so many associates here in Echo Creek. * Squidfather: It's the power of networking. Anyway, Fred Fork, since you've done your part of the deal, here's my part of it. (gives Red Fork a good amount of the money) * Red Fork: Woohoo! Time to take Twilight to a date she'll never forget! (rushes away) * Jeffrey: Seems like it all turned out as you planned, boss. * Squidfather: That's right, Jeffrey. That's right. That night, Red Fork invites Twilight to an expensive, high-class place for dinner. He's wearing an elegant suit and hat. * Twilight: Wow, Red Fork, this is amazing! * Red Fork: Only the best for you, my princess. (kisses Twilight) * Twilight: (blushes) How are you going to pay all of this? * Red Fork: Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Red Fork pays the bill for the meal, and then, gives Twilight a present. * Red Fork: Here's a little something I got you. I hope you like it. * Twilight: Aw, Red Fork, you shouldn't have... (opens the present, and is amazed) Wow! It's really a copy of Starswirl's spell book! How did you get one of these? I've been saving to get one for years! * Red Fork: I've got my ways. Heh. * Twilight: It's just perfect! * Red Fork: So, what do you say? Is this the best night ever? * Twilight: Oh, it would be... * Red Fork: Would be? * Twilight: Haven't you heard? There's a group of inkling criminals in town. They're leaded by this mafia boss inkling called the Squidfather. * Red Fork: Wait, what!? * Twilight: They commited all kind of crimes back in Italy, and now they're in Echo Creek. They've been doing shady operations, blackmailing, commiting fraud and stealing every last cent from many of the habitants of Echo Creek. * Red Fork: You don't say... * Twilight: And it gets worse. To keep their criminal organization safe, they've hired somepony to collect all the money for them. I just can't imagine what kind of horrible individual would accept to work with someone like the Squidfather! * Red Fork: (nervous) You're right. Good thing we're ok, right? * Twilight: Red Fork, I'm thinking we should get to the bottom of this mess. We should track down the Squidfather, and get him out of Echo Creek before he causes any more trouble. * Red Fork: (even more nervous) You're right! In fact, I'll get working on some plans for that right now! How about this? You go back to Ponyville where it's safe. I'll see what I can do tonight, and I'll let you know tomorrow, ok? * Twilight: Alright. Good night, Red Fork. * Red Fork: Good night! Once Twilight leaves, Red Fork reveals how angry he is for being tricked by the Squidfather. * Red Fork: So, that's who the Squidfather really is, huh? I'll show him not to make a fool out of ol' Red Fork! Red Fork goes back home, and talks to Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: What's up? * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, I need your help. You've gotta help me fix my reputation! * Blue Ocean: What mess did you get yourself in this time? * Red Fork: Just help me out, ok? I'll explain it all. * Blue Ocean: Alright. Red Fork explains to Blue Ocean what happened. * Blue Ocean: What!? You were working for the Squidfather!? * Red Fork: Seriously, did everyone else but me know about him!? Look, he tricked me. If I had known he was a mafia boss leading a criminal organization, I never would've helped him. But now I need your help to turn the tables on that Squidfather, and save my reputation! * Blue Ocean: Alright. So, what's the plan, Red Fork? * Red Fork: Listen. Red Fork tells Blue Ocean the plan. He at first seems like he doesn't like the idea, but Red Fork convinces him to help. Next day, The Squidfather and his two henchmen are counting the money they've got from the citizens of Echo Creek, until suddenly, Blue Ocean arrives wearing a hat and a jacket, similar to the ones Jeffrey and Splatter are wearing. * Blue Ocean: (nervous) Hello. * Squidfather: What do you want? * Blue Ocean: Well, I was sent here to give you a message from a big, important, scary guy! * Squidfather: A message for me? Let me have it! * Blue Ocean: (nervous, grabs a paper from the jacket's pocket) Ahem... Dear Squidfather, it has been brought to my attention that you have encroached upon my territory. * Squidfather: Get to the point. * Blue Ocean: Under the aforesaid conditions, you are hereby ordered to vacate these premises and yourself and your straggling cohorts are notified. You have one hour to pack up your things and leave town. Sign, the Redfather. * Squidfather: Hm... I don't know any Breadfather. But my boys are going to give you a message to take back to him. Get him, boys! Jeffrey and Splatter take our their ink weapon, and aim at Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: Uh... look at the time! I've gotta go! (runs away) * Squidfather: Don't let him escape! The Squidfather, Jeffrey and Splatter chase Blue Ocean out of the building. However, as they come out of the building, they all three gasp when they see a large, red pony wearing a black jacket, a hat, flipping a coin in his hoof. * Jeffrey & Splatter: It's the Redfather! * Red Fork: (pretending an italian accent) In person. * Squidfather: So you're the Breadfather. * Red Fork: It's Redfather! And you're through in this town! The party's over, weakfather! * Squidfather: That's what you think. The party is just beginning! The Squidfather takes out his own ink weapon, along with Jeffrey and Splatter. * Squidfather: Now you will leave this town, or we're shooting you down, Fredfather. * Red Fork: It's Redfather! Redfather! Like the color red! Not bread, not Fred, Red! * Squidfather: It doesn't matter. No one will need to remember your name once we're done with you. All three inklings shoot at Red Fork. Red Fork is worried it's game over, but suddenly, a magic forcefield appears around him, protecting him from the ink shots. * Twilight: Not today, Squidfather! * Squidfather: It's the princess! * Jeffrey: What do we do, boss? * Squidfather: Let's get out of here, quick! The three inklings try to escape, but Red Fork teleports right in front of them. * Red Fork: Not so fast. Red Fork, still pretending to be the Redfather, levitates the three inklings with his magic, and tosses them into a garbage truck that's passing nearby. * Squidfather: What do you think you're doing? Do you know how large my organization is? * Red Fork: Sorry, but that's what you get for trying to fool good ol' Red Fork! Red Fork takes off his disguise, revealing himself to actually be Red Fork. * Squidfather: Bread Fork!? Bread Fork is the Fredfather!? * Blue Ocean: Bread Fork? Fredfather? What's going on here? * Red Fork: It's a long story. * Twilight: (levitates the three inklings out of the garbage truck) Don't worry, I've got a much better place for these three gangsters. A police car comes. The police comes out and arrests the three inklings. * Squidfather: This isn't the end, Bread Fork! We will meet again! '' The police car leaves with the three inklings inside.'' * Squidfather: It was Head Fork! It was Head Fork all along! * Red Fork: Phew, thanks for helping me out there, Twily. * Twilight: No problem. * Red Fork: Hey, there's something I've got to tell you. * Twilight: What is it? * Red Fork: You see, it was all my fault. The Squidfather tricked me into working for him. I didn't know who he was, and he made me think he was an honest guy. * Twilight: Wait, you were the one collecting the money for the Squidfather!? * Red Fork: I'm so sorry. If I had known who the Squidfather really was, I wouldn't have helped him at all. I guess I just got carried away with the idea of having more money to invite you to bigger and better dates. * Twilight: Oh, Red Fork. It doesn't matter where you take me. The expensive gifts aren't important either. What I really care about is spending time with you, no matter where we go. * Red Fork: (hugs Twilight) Thanks Twilight! And now that the Squidfather is out of the picture, we can return all that money to its respective owners. * Twilight: Let's do it! * Blue Ocean: Wait... why did he call you Bread Fork? * Red Fork: Just come along, Blue Ocean. Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Twilight set up a table and call everyone to give them their money back. Each of the people the Squidfather stole from comes by to get their money back. * Payton Piranha: (looks at the bag of money Red Fork gave him, distrusting) * Red Fork: Don't worry about it, Payton! It's all there! * Blue Ocean: And... that's the last of the money the Squidfather took, Red Fork. * Twilight: So, I guess we'll have to refund this book, right? * Red Fork: Yeah. That money wasn't mine to spend in the first place. Sorry Twi... * Twilight: It's ok. * Red Fork: Although... I could always go to the owner of that money, and make him an offer he can't refuse... hehe... * Blue Ocean & Twilight: (stare at Red Fork) * Red Fork: I was joking! * Blue Ocean: & Twilight: (relieved) Oh, ok. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek Category:Finished stories Category:Solo stories